The Health Care Research and Health Policy Fellowship at Stanford provides pre-doctoral and post-doctoral trainees with the skills and insights needed to make major contributions to research informing health care delivery and health policy. The location of the fellowship within the Center for Primary Care and Outcomes Research and close interactions with other training programs and university resources enrich the training experience. The fellowship provides interdisciplinary training to prepare its graduates for academic careers in health policy research, outcomes research, and such related disciplines as health economics, clinical epidemiology, technology assessment, guidelines development, and medical decision analysis. [unreadable] [unreadable] Upon successful completion of the program, fellows will have: 1) acquired competence in methodological tools of health services research; 2) become familiar with the major current issues in health policy research; 3) developed the sophistication and insight to anticipate future issues; 4) gained a working knowledge of the institutional structures of health care; and 5) learned to collaborate effectively with investigators whose disciplinary background complements their own. By the time they complete their training, these fellows should be fully capable of initiating and leading research projects. [unreadable] [unreadable] The proposed continuation of the existing program will retain the key features of its current approach, which combines formal classroom instruction with research experience obtained under the close supervision of one or more faculty members. This application requests support for two pre-doctoral and six post-doctoral trainees, who are expected to receive three years of support, and to obtain either a doctorate or a Masters degree in a field related to health care research. The existing range of research activities (such as the Stanford-UCSF Evidence-Based Practice Center) provides trainees with an opportunity to initiate or participate in projects that are conducted with rigor and relevance, and that offer the potential to influence health care delivery. [unreadable] [unreadable] The program has successfully recruited post-doctoral trainees from an ever-growing variety of specialty areas as well as primary care. Program faculty are drawn from throughout Stanford University and represent a wide range of disciplines and research interests. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]